


I told the artist that his painting was terrible (I think he got the picture)

by silvermadi (Orientation)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Lots of idiots being idiots falling in love, M/M, Misunderstandings happen, Nicky is actually in the culinary department, Nobody knows, and yes of course HE is in the art department, background andy/quynh, background book of Nile getting together, good luck with that pal, gotta love them tho, he's also gonna teach art, his art is utter shit, joe does two majors bc he's a smart cookie, joe is the model, joe's anime eyes make an appearance, nicky pretends to be in the art department (or does he), snarky nicky, the dumb meets dumber college au, they try to communicate but, they're just idiots, this lil baby came to be in the tog server, where are his nipples tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientation/pseuds/silvermadi
Summary: A hand wraps itself around his bicep. "No, wait, I didn't mean to -" Joe rushes, gently nudging Nicky to turn back. "It - has potential? I like what you did with the eyes?""They're cartoon eyes," Nicky deadpans, shrugging off Joe's hand.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing started in the TOG-server I'm in.
> 
> Massive thank you to Prosey, Teo, Blink, Mel, Humi, Lina and Sleepy for both letting me play with this hilarious idea, and the appropriate and amazing art that is soon to follow.  
> Selena, once again thank you for reading it over.
> 
> TOG-server: thank you for encouraging me (and the yelling fdjkghfd) y'all provide instant serotonin.
> 
> And yes, I googled 'art puns' and chose one as title. It's only fitting.

Nicky isn’t quite sure how he ended up here on his free Tuesday night, but here he is, staring blankly ahead, gaze flickering between the _excellent_ abs in display right before his eyes and the, well, _attempt_ to do them justice on the canvas in front of him. The outlines of his sketch have been wiped out and redone so many times now it might become a smudge instead, and he’s not quite sure if the stains of coal from the pencil will ever leave his hands.

“Fifteen minutes,” the teacher calls, an encouraging smile on display as the group simultaneously sighs.

Nicky squeezes his eyes shut, then cuts a glance at Nile at his right. He’ll just blame her for this, if they bar him from participating ever again.

She’d come over earlier that evening, trying to persuade him into joining her in this class.

“Come on, Nicky! It will be fun!” she had pouted. “You won’t actually let me go all by myself? Besides, you could use a night out, to relax! Why not spend it with your dearest friend?”

Nicky had raised an eyebrow at her and then gestured to himself, already clad in his pajamas for the night, an oversized hoodie and soft flannel pants. "Don't you have other friends, who are actually in the art department?" he asked. "Besides, I've been cooking all day in prep for tomorrow, and - "

"Yes, and that's why you could use the fresh air and two hours of art to shake up your routine and clear your head! You're becoming a hermit," she had teased him.

Nicky had shifted, warming up to the idea of going out and doing something, _anything_ else instead of worrying over his recipe the entire evening - he'd been adjusting his measurements for the last three hours and by the pitying look Nile just gave him, she'd been suspecting this. For her to come to him and drag him out without calling him out on his bullshit was a kindness only Nile was capable of - Quynh tended to be a little more direct, but not less well-meaning. 

Still, his recipe had to be perfect in the morning. "I'm not sure - I'm still working on-"

"Just use your nonna's recipe and your instincts," Nile had cut him off. "You're a natural chef - you don't even like following recipes! Just do what you always do and it will be perfect!"

“I’m not even an art student,” he’d grumbled, but he had felt his resistance break at the radiant smile Nile directed at him the moment she knew he’d cave.

“You don’t have to be, it will be just for fun,” she’d promised him, herding him into his bedroom to at least change into a pair of jeans. “Keep the hoodie. Hurry up, though, it starts in 10!”

They’d been the last to arrive, running into the classroom and disturbing the other participants as they’d already started. In their haste to get to the two empty spots, Nicky hadn’t even noticed this was supposed to be a life-drawing class - he could’ve gotten away with abstract, at least - until he looked up from dumping his bag on the floor next to his stool and got an eyeful of well-defined pecs.

The male model stands in the middle of the circle, shirtless, with nothing else but a table next to him to be used as his support. His right hip is propped against the table and his right hand rests flat on the table so he leans sideways, showing off the bulging of his bicep and the flex of his stomach while his right ankle is crossed over his left, his left leg used to stand on while the tip of his right white sneaker rests easily on the ground, bearing no weight at all. His left hand is stuffed in the pocket of his jeans.

Nicky hadn’t been able to suppress the surprised yelp leaving his mouth and he’d swear he’d heard the model chuckle under his breath. Blushing and unable to bring himself to look up, feeling embarrassed, he’d resigned himself to the fate of starting with the upper body.

Now, however, with the last minutes ticking away, Nicky found he had no other choice but to work on the head and face of the model - walking out with only a stomach and chest on his canvas wasn't something Nicky was willing to do. Steeling himself, taking a deep breath, he shifts on his stool and lifts his gaze. 

The first thing Nicky notices is that the model's face is incredibly handsome. Head full unruly, dark curls, a rough stubble adorning his cheeks and chin, showing off his sharp jawline. His lips are slightly curved upwards at the corners, displaying a pleasant smile and softening his features.

The second thing Nicky notices, however, are his eyes, so dark they're nearly black but they are twinkling, reflecting the lights set up around him so the artists have decent enough light to paint him. There are laughing lines around his eyes. _A good sign_ , Nicky thinks, distractingly, _that means he knows joy._

Nicky's staring, he _knows_ he is, and he's so lost in trying to figure out how exactly his eyes are able to twinkle like that - seriously, eyes aren't supposed to do that, right? - that he doesn't notice at first that the model is staring right back at him, until almost inconspicuously one corner of his mouth raises a little and the model is _smirking_ at him.

Nicky snaps to attention, jarred, eyes falling back to his canvas. The model has the audacity to snort, covering it quickly in a cough. A soft voice calls out to apologise to the class before he resumes his relaxed stance propped against the table.

Something coils in the pit of Nicky's stomach, hot and vicious and it simultaneously wants to make him hide, curl in upon himself and will the world to leave him alone, and to lash out, to sit up a little straighter and demand his space here.

He glances at Nile again and she must feel his stare because she looks over at him, positively beaming and giving him thumbs up in encouragement before focussing back on her work. 

Nicky swallows and takes a deep breath. _Just ten more minutes._ He adjusts his grip on his pencil, determined to focus back on his project and not let this man have any further effect on him. He sets his pencil on the paper and internally encouraging himself, he once again lets his eyes wander to the model's face.

Who is still watching him.

Determined to ignore him, Nicky forces his hand to move across the canvas, outlining the head and putting in the outlines of the model's face. It doesn't even remotely look like the model, who keeps looking at Nicky but who's smirk has softened now into a genuine smile the longer Nicky works. 

Nicky gets lost again the minute he refocuses back on the eyes, hand stilling against the canvas and it would've been _more_ embarrassing if the teacher hadn't announced the end of the class for that evening any later than he does. Another sigh rings through the room as the other artists lay down their stuff and gather their things in order to leave. The teacher moves slowly around the room, praising several of his students and their progress and Nicky can finally look away as the teacher slides up to him.

"We haven't met before, have we? I'm pretty sure you're not in any of my classes," he says quietly to Nicky.

Nicky shakes his head and smiles politely. "No, I'm here because Nile dragged me with her tonight," he confesses. "I'm Nicky."

The teacher nods and takes a look at Nicky's canvas. "That would explain it," he says, not unkindly. "I'm James Copley, I teach at the arts faculty here. Not a bad attempt, for a first time," he tells Nicky, honest. 

Nicky pulls a face and gives his end results a doubtful once-over. "I don't know about that. I'm also sorry if I crashed your lesson tonight - it won't happen again."

Copley hums. "I host these lessons once a week, for the students so they have a little extra time to practice their techniques. You were lucky tonight one student didn't show up, but I am a firm believer that art should be available to everyone. If you enjoyed yourself, I am more than willing to set up an extra place for you, next week? No need to enroll or anything."

Nicky smiles, genuine this time. "I would like that," he admits.

Copley smiles back and nods. "Welcome to the class then, Nicky. However, since you are not an art student I will leave you a bit to your own devices, seeing as this is a hobby to you and to my other students it's very much extra practice. I will of course help you out with the basics, should you want that, but when we get closer to the exams my attention will shift more to my students. That's alright with you?"

"That sounds perfect," Nicky says, feeling relieved. He just wants to enjoy being out for two hours, focussing on painting and nothing else and not being judged for it. If that means Copley won't pay him much attention, that's all the better. After all, it's just for fun.

"Great! I will see you next week, then," Copley says, before he walks over to the model, who had been shaking out his arms, rolling his shoulders back and jumping a bit on the spot to loosen up his muscles after holding still for periods of time - they'd had little breaks in between and Nicky had gratefully used those for his unending coffee supply and tracking the model with squinted eyes as he moved around the room, hands wrapped around his own mug of tea as he observed several art pieces in progress, but never veering anywhere close to Nicky, thankfully.

Nicky starts gathering his stuff, first picking up his canvas and laying it face-down on the floor before putting his thermos back in his backpack and clearing out his table, shoving the pencils he'd borrowed from Nile randomly back in his backpack when someone disturbs him. "Did you know you have the tendency to look really pissed-off when you concentrate really hard?" a voice says, amusement clear in the pitch of his voice and Nicky freezes. He closes his eyes as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Oh no.

Slowly, he sits back upright, leaving his backpack on the floor, and looks up to the model who stands next to his canvas, hiding his smile behind the rim of the mug as he sips his tea, but Nicky can clearly see the amusement reflected in both his stance and his eyes.

His mouth feels dry. "I've been told that, yes," he manages to say before swallowing and ducking down his head again, clearly dismissing him.

Instead of leaving, however, the model hums quietly to himself and walks around the easel, coming to a stop next to Nicky. "Yours is the only work I haven't seen yet," he says, sounding at ease despite Nicky's less-than-forthcoming attitude. "You've been guarding your canvas closely and I didn't want to disturb you earlier." 

Nicky snorts. "You're not going to either."

The model snickers and takes another sip of his tea. Nicky wishes he would go away so he can die of embarrassment in peace.

"I'm Joe," the model, _Joe_ , says, shifting around a bit and waving at the leaving students before his attention returns to Nicky. He seems content to wait around forever and Nicky heaves a sigh, knowing he will not win this - his mind is already wandering the streets on his way home and his body is longing for a hot shower to wash away all the tension of this day.

"Nicky," he grumbles in response.

Joe smiles. "Nice to meet you," he says, and he sounds sincere. Nicky avoids looking at him, searching among the last of the students for Nile - he is going to _kill_ her. Nile, however, is still very much in discussion with Copley, discussing her drawing of Joe.

No reinforcements coming in from that side, then. Nicky chews on his bottom lip for a bit while the silence between them gets heavy.

"I'm not showing you," Nicky spits out when it becomes too heavy to bear, looking back at Joe.

Joe, for his part, must've been daydreaming or something while finishing his tea, because he all but startles before he visibly relaxes, shooting Nicky an easy smile. "Then don't," he answers. "Although I would very much like to see it. I'm curious like that," he shrugs, apologetic.

"Why?"

Joe shifts, a pensive look on his face. "It's a bit narcissistic, I guess? I've been the subject of this evening, and I guess I would just like to see what everyone, well, made of me? I know that doesn't really make sense." Joe smiles a bit self-deprecatingly at that. "It's like taking a picture - don't you want to see how you look if someone snaps a photo of you?"

Nicky sighs, again, and rubs his hand over his forehead. It does make sense and if he's being honest, in Joe's position he would like to see the paintings too. It doesn't help that Joe is willing to wait with him while Nile wraps up, even if he doesn't know he's actually waiting for her. He's incredibly nice so far.

It really isn't fair.

"Fine," Nicky says, admitting defeat. "It isn't good, though," he warns, as he gets up from his stool to bend down, grabbing his canvas.

"I'm sure it's fine," Joe says behind him and Nicky snorts.

"It really isn't. Don't you _dare_ laugh at me," he warns viciously.

"I would never," is the reply and if it didn't sound so incredibly sincere, Nicky would have changed his mind. 

Already regretting every life choice that got him to this very moment, Nicky turns around, holding the canvas so Joe can look at it.

Absolute silence.

Joe's eyes rove over the canvas, his face carefully blank but his fingers thrum against the mug still in his hands. He opens his mouth a few times, then closes it again. Tilts his head a few times too, this way and that and Nicky wishes someone would take pity on him and strike him down this very moment. It's _horrible_.

Joe has started to bite on his bottom lip in a clear attempt to suppress his laughter. Nicky isn't sure if he wants to lean in to kiss him or to let his fist connect with the side of Joe's jaw. The vicious thing in the pit of his stomach is back with a vengeance, leaving Nicky unsure of what to do. The urge to lash out grows with each passing second. 

"No wonder you're in this class," Joe mumbles at last, then looks shocked that he said that out loud. Nicky scoffs, shooting him a furious look and turning away, grabbing his backpack from the floor and slinging it over his shoulder. His canvas he tugs under his arm, protective.

Which, okay, might be a bit exaggerated. Nicky himself could see his art was absolutely shit, thank you very much. He just hadn't expected that the model would make fun of him on top of it.

A hand wraps itself around his bicep. "No, wait, I didn't mean to -" Joe rushes, gently nudging Nicky to turn back. "It - has potential? I like what you did with the eyes?"

"They're cartoon eyes," Nicky deadpans, shrugging off Joe's hand. The place he held feels hot and Nicky has to resist the urge to scratch it away.

"I like cartoons," Joe offers immediately, looking guilty and miserable. "Please come back next week, I'd hate to be the reason you would want to drop out of this class."

Before Nicky has time to respond (what does he mean, _drop out?_ ) Nile slides up to them, a slight spring in her step. "Are you ready to go?" she asks, glancing curiously between them.

"Yes," Nicky says, relieved to finally be able to leave. Turning back to Joe, he asks, "you're modelling next week too?"

Joe looks relieved. "Yes, I am the model for the next two months, actually. Could use the money," he explains.

Nicky nods. "Right. Well, I guess I'll see you next week. I will try to not fuck you up this badly again," he sneers, feeling petty. It would feel good if it wasn't for the hope flaring up in Joe's eyes at his mention of coming back the next week. 

Turning away, he follows Nile to the door, but before he can make it out Joe has called out after him. "If you want help, I'm more than willing to teach you," he shouts. 

Nicky looks back, a little disbelieving. "What?"

Joe jogs up to him, mug abandoned on the table in the middle of the classroom. Instead, he holds his phone in his hands. "I wasn't joking when I said it has potential," Joe rambles as he unlocks his phone, "you just need to practice a little more. I'm in my last year, actually. More than willing to help you with working on your technique. At least, if you want to?" The smile on his face is a little hopeful as Joe hands over his phone, the contact section opened and ready to be filled in.

Nicky opens his mouth to decline, but Nile beats him to it, cutting him a glance that reads _are you insane?!_

"He'd love that!" She jabs him with her elbow in his side for good measure.

Feeling cornered, Nicky tries to smile back. "Sure." 

He types in his contact info and hands Joe his phone back. Joe gives him a full smile this time, making his eyes crinkle. "I'll text you," he promises, before he turns back into the classroom, helping Copley with setting up for the next morning.

Nile snakes her hand through his arm and tugs him along. "The very definition of Bambi-eyes," she says, dreamily.

"If you say so," Nicky answers, shrugging, tugging her securely into his side.

She shakes her head at him. "I can't believe you were about to reject him."

"It's not a date, Nile," Nicky sighs. "He saw my art was shit and is willing to help. Not that I need him to, anyway. It's not like I want to make a career out of this."

"It's not a date _yet,"_ Nile says, teasingly. "But you enjoyed yourself, yes? And that's what matters. Join me next week, and if you still think you don't need Bambi to help you with your art, you can always decline him for lessons and ask him out to dinner instead."

"Am not asking him out to dinner either," Nicky says. "He made fun of my art."

Nile snorts. "And you wonder why? Nicky, it's _terrible_. Where the hell are his nipples?"

Scoffing, he pushes Nile away, making her laugh loudly. "You are a terrible friend," Nicky whines at her.

"I am your best friend," she corrects him as she retakes his arm when they step out of the building into the cool autumn air. "You'll thank me later, when you get a cute boyfriend out of all this."

"I doubt it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re in sweats and an oversized hoodie,” Nile deadpans. “This is not a good look to woo Joe.”
> 
> “Joe?” Booker asks, eyebrows creeping up to his hairline. “Andy’s friend Joe?”
> 
> “Wait, you know Andy?” Nile asks.
> 
> “Who doesn’t?” Booker replies offhandedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags!! Andy and Quynh are dating in this verse, and Booker and Nile aren't quite there yet (but they will be).  
>  However, this story will focus on Joe's and Nicky's relationship, but i've added it in case book of nile isn't your cup of tea!
> 
> A more accurate summary of this chapter:

Despite himself, Nicky starts to look out to the Tuesday-evenings - in between classes, the homework and experimental cooking that follows that, and his additional cooking for the soup-kitchen down the street (he usually bribes his fellow students to hand him their dishes cooked in class so he could donate it - they always have to cook for multiple people and Nicky would hate to see it go to waste), his life is pretty swamped. At this point, when exams are coming up faster than the students can keep track of, the days flying by, Nicky is happy to be able to sit behind an easel, turn off his brain and just draw, without any expectations.

Well, almost no expectations. 

True to his word, Joe has been the model for the past three weeks now. Somehow, this makes Nicky feel both annoyed and relieved - he has not forgotten Joe's remark to his art, but on the other hand, this also means Joe's expectations of him have dropped severely and with another model he might have had to show his 'art' again - at least Joe now knows what he'll get when he asks.

Joe has been nothing but kind, though, shitty remark notwithstanding. He often wanders to where Nicky sits during the breaks - always right in front of Joe so Nicky can pull silly faces, seeing if Joe will break his pose -, striking up a conversation with him and giving him pointers on how to improve his current sketch. They've come to an understanding regarding Nicky's art. They first make fun of it, Nicky by giving snide remarks on how his proportions of Joe really seem to reflect - if not enhance - Joe's true physique, followed by Joe giving a contemplating look, asking which type of art Nicky seems to be going for this time. Their banter is always followed by Joe giving kind instructions on how to fix it - "see, if you make this line a little longer and a bit more straight, my arm _won't_ look like an overcooked noodle" - keeping it simple for Nicky to understand. 

After their first lesson, when Joe came over to Nicky during the first break, Nile had looked over worried when Nicky snarked at Joe but had sighed in relief when Joe had tipped his head back and had laughed loudly. Since then, she keeps to herself, watching from the corner of her eye at her friend and the model bantering together. Joe often wanders over to her too - their conversations are a little more serious, go a little more into detail in regard to her art, but Nicky can see they like each other too.

Somehow, that matters.

Copley had been true to his word too. He’d wandered over to Nicky frequently, asking him how he’s doing and if he’s in need of any guidance. But after it became clear that Joe would help Nicky in between breaks, Copley seemed to have decided to leave it at that, spending more time on his other students and preparing them for their exams. Nicky doesn’t mind - he’d rather bitch with Joe about art anyways.

That’s the thing he looks towards the most, Nicky realized with a start, as he turns down the gaspit to its lowest setting so that the pasta sauce can simmer for the next three hours (it will be perfect when he gets back after tonight’s session). He’s come to like bantering with Joe, knowing that Joe means genuinely well even if he’s giving Nicky shit for his arts. He doesn’t mind Joe giving him tips and tricks on how to do better.

Without meaning or intending to, Nicky had been listening, trying to remember what Joe taught him last week and trying to get his paintings just that little bit better than the week before. He often finds himself doodling in his class notes too - where he first used to scribble recipe after recipe, he now subconsciously doodles body parts - heads angled different ways, outlines of eyes, noses, lips. One time during a particular dull class of Accounting he doodled the outline of a bare upper body, which looks suspiciously like Joe’s. Caught aware of what he was doing, Nicky scratched it out while his cheeks burned up - but not before noticing with satisfaction his proportions seemed to line up much better than before. It’s becoming less about distraction and more about the joy of creating.

It makes him feel the same way cooking does: happy.

He’s so caught up in his own head that he visibly startles when Booker slides into the kitchen, muttering an “evening, chef” as he gently elbows Nicky out of the way to be able to get to the fridge, giving Nicky a once-over at the spooked look on his face.

"Chef," Nicky acknowledges when he's recovered. "How's my favorite pastry chef in the world?"

"I don't have any sweets," Booker snorts. Nicky looks dissapointed.

“Did I startle you? What were you thinking about?” Booker asks, as he grabs a beer and pops it open.

“I… think I like doing art,” Nicky answers slowly.

Booker snorts. “Yeah, right.”

“I’m serious,” Nicky protests, declining the beer in Booker’s outstretched hand. “I think I enjoy it more than I thought I would.”

Booker hums as he puts the unopened beer bottle back into the fridge, straightening up as he closes the door. “I’m glad you’ve found something that you enjoy, Nicky. Really. It’s good to see you go out a little more.” He smiles and tips his bottle in Nicky’s direction as a salute.

Nicky smiles back. “Me too.” 

He glances at his watch, a little worried. “Nile should’ve been here by now,” he mutters and he looks up in confusion as Booker makes a choking sound, coughing a bit as he lowers his beer.

“You’ve been going with Nile,” he asks, sounding slightly breathless.

“Yes?” Nicky answers, confused. “It’s her teacher setting up the life-drawing classes. She’s been picking me up for the last three weeks? Wait, how did you not know this?”

“I’ve been studying Tuesday nights in the library!” Booker replies, looking slightly distressed. “We had a group project - fucking hate those,” he adds, muttering angrily under his breath. 

Nicky looks at him blankly. “How did I not know this?”

“Because you’ve been going out, and with _Nile, apparently._ ” Booker sighs. “What time was she supposed to be here?”

“Five minutes ago,” Nicky says, bewildered. “Why?”

Booker looks down at his shirt and swears. “How bad is it? Really?” He asks, rubbing at the white stains caused by his afternoon baking sessions.

“You look okay? Like you normally do?”

“Not good enough,” Booker mutters, racing past Nicky and retreating into his bedroom.

Weird.

Nicky stirs his sauce again for good measure and then glances at the clock again. It’s not like they’re going to be late - Nile had said she would be at Nicky’s an hour early. Nicky doesn’t understand why.

He’s just sat down into the armchair with his Marketing textbook in hand when the door unlocks and Nile bounces in.

“Sorry I’m late!” she rushes, unwinding the scarf from around her neck, shrugging off her coat and flinging both over the back of the couch. “Quynh had Andy over again - not a goddamn moment of peace. Couldn’t escape earlier.” 

“You’re still forty minutes early,” Nicky points out.

“That’s barely enough time!” Nile exclaims, stealing the textbook from his hands and flinging it in the general direction of the table. Nicky hears it land with a thud, but can’t bring himself to care much. He doesn’t like Marketing anyway.

“C’mon! Get up! We’ve got to figure out your outfit for tonight!” She grabs him by the hand and attempts to drag him upright.

“What is going on?” Booker asks, as he resurfaces from his bedroom.

“Seb! Hi!” Nile says, surprise evident in her voice. “Didn’t know you’d be here tonight. You’re usually out Tuesdays.” She smiles at him.

Booker smiles back, a bit sheepish. “Yes, uh, had a few study nights the last few weeks. Finished the assignment, though.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Nile nods. They still smile at each other.

Booker, Nicky notices, changed his shirt.

Huh.

“Nile,” Nicky says, pointedly, breaking the slight tension in the room. “What is wrong with my outfit?”

“You’re in sweats and an oversized hoodie,” Nile deadpans. “This is not a good look to woo Joe.”

“Joe?” Booker asks, eyebrows creeping up to his hairline. “Andy’s friend Joe?”

“Wait, you know Andy?” Nile asks.

“Who doesn’t?” Booker replies offhandedly. 

Nile nods. “Fair. But yes, Andy’s friend Joe, the one doing an art major next to his architecture studies. He’s modeling for Copley.” 

Booker turns back to Nicky, grinning smugly. “Now I understand your renewed love for art, though,” he teases.

Nicky refuses to blush. “Joe has got nothing to do with it.”

Nile pats him on the arm then drags him towards his bedroom. “I’m sure he doesn’t.”

*

The building Copley hosts his lessons in, is in fact the old History faculty, practically next to the dorms where Nicky and Booker live. The Art building is actually across campus, closer to where Nile lives, but Nile had explained that the building was usually booked and Copley had to make due with the emergency building. So far everything had worked well, but the building was known for its electricity inefficiencies - the heating was more off than on, and sometimes the lights would fail too. Nile had assured him the lessons would mostly continue, unless it got close to 0 degrees Celsius and it would mean there would be a risk of hypothermia. Hence the moving of the history department.

Tonight, though, the heating refuses to cooperate. The students are all bundled deeply into their coats, occasionally laying down their pencils and brushes to blow some warmth back into their fingers. Joe has his shirt on though (Copley had said it's great to be able to practice the fall and movement of fabrics and how to paint it correctly), but it’s short sleeved and Nicky can see the goosebumps rise on Joe's arms within the first five minutes.

It’s the first time Nicky and Joe aren’t facing each other. Joe’s sitting down backwards on a chair, arms braced on top of the back of the chair, chin resting on his forearms. The position has him facing away from Nicky, and it feels weird. He’s gotten used to having Joe’s eyes on him more often than not - he misses it now. 

There is a little heater standing on the floor next to Nicky. When Joe starts shivering ten minutes in, he moves his easel more towards Nile and drags the thing closer to Joe, as far as the reach of the powerplug allows.

Joe momentarily spares him a backward glance and a full grin when he feels the warmth of the heater behind him. “Thank you,” he says gratefully.

Nicky smiles back. “You’re welcome,” he responds, and he feels multiple eyes on him from his classmates - this is the first time he’s actually spoken up in class loud enough that everyone can hear him.

He’s never had this problem in the kitchen. The kitchen is his domain and he basks in giving orders, seeing how the chefs around him take his suggestions and watch them cook his recipes to his satisfaction - it’s the reason he’s gone back to school immediately after his bachelor’s in Culinary Arts. With his Masters, however, he can start his own restaurant and be the head chef, instead of the sous chef he is now.

In this class, however, where he still feels slightly off-footed, he’d kept to himself, only talking to Nile, Copley and Joe, of course.

Copley calls it quits an hour in. The temperature is only dropping and several of the artists have started shivering in their seats too, despite the extra breaks Copley had provided in order to move around a little more and getting hot beverages to keep warm. Joe hadn’t moved around much, only closer to Nicky to stand directly in front of the heater, soaking up as much heat as he could before sitting back down. He didn’t complain, though, not even once, even when Nicky could see during the third break in the first half hour that not even the heater could properly heat him up anymore.

Nicky’s grateful for Nile’s outfit suggestion - black jeans, a form fitting long-sleeved grey shirt with a loose flannel button down worn over it, topped with his navy-blue coat which he had intended to take off but the class had been too cold for him to do so - but he’s even more grateful he’d remembered to shove his hoodie in his backpack in case he would need it. It’s his favorite, plain black, oversized and warm and the one he’d been meaning to wear before Nile had him change out of it.

The room comes alive around him, all the students collectively clearing out, eager to be out of the building and go back to the warmth of their dorms. Nicky uses the momentum to grab his hoodie out of his backpack as he shoves his sketchbook back in and heads over to Joe, who’s trying to rub warmth back into his arms and failing miserably.

“Here,” he says, offering the hoodie.

“Don’t you need it?” Joe asks, eyeing the hoodie with longing and making a grab for it anyway despite his question.

“No,” Nicky answers, as Joe tugs it over his head and sighs in relief. The hoodie is slightly too big on Joe too, Nicky notices. It looks cozy. “Quynh made sure I bought a warm coat last time we went shopping. I’m comfortable.”

“You know Quynh?” Joe asks, surprised, as he shrugs on his coat over the hoodie and zips it up. He tugs his chin into the collar of both the hoodie and coat, inhaling deeply, clearly happy with the warmth the clothing provides.

Something like satisfaction zips through Nicky’s body. He ignores it, instead focusing on answering Joe. “Yes. She and I share a couple of Marketing classes.”

Joe nods as he grabs the chair and hands it off to Copley. “I know Andy, her girlfriend. She’s in the same architecture major as I am. We share classes too.” 

Joe seems to realize something, because his expression shifts into something questioning. “Wait, how can you be in classes with Quynh? Isn’t she in -“ 

He’s interrupted by Nile sliding up to them. “God, it is _cold_!” She complains, frantically rubbing her hands together to regain some feeling in her fingers. She looks at Joe, a concerned expression on her face. “Are you okay? I got cold just by looking at you.” 

Joe smiles at her. “Better now. Nicky lent me his hoodie.”

“Did he now?” she asks, bafflement clear. She looks at Nicky, giving him an intense look.

Nicky shuffles around a bit. “He was cold,” he says. He doesn’t intend for it to sound defensive.

“Well, I appreciate it,” Joe says. “I’ll go see if Copley needs some help.”

The moment he’s out of hearing distance, Nile turns to Nicky. “You _lent him your hoodie?”_

“Yes? Nile, did you not see him? He was freezing! _What?!”_ he asks as Nile continues to gape at him.

She shakes her head. “You never loan out your hoodie,” she replies, biting her lip as if to suppress a smile.

Nicky is saved from responding because Joe walks back over to them. “Copley said to leave it - it’s not likely there will be classes here tomorrow anyways, especially not if the heating doesn't come back on. So, I’m off!” He gives Nicky a soft smile. “I’ll give you back your hoodie next week. Is that okay?”

“Sure,” Nicky says, which he immediately regrets.

“Don’t you live in the same building as I do?” Nile asks Joe before he can leave. “Near the Arts building?”

“Yeah, I do!”

“Great! If you want, you can walk with us? We drop Nicky off on the way.” Nile beams at them both.

“I’d love to.” 

The three of them leave together, eager to get outside. Somehow, it doesn’t feel colder outside at all. Nicky is seriously doubting the continuity of the art classes, especially if it becomes winter - it was almost unbearable as it was, and it’s not even freezing yet.

Conversation flows freely between Joe and Nile. They figure out they all move in the same social circle - Nile shares her dorm with Quynh and Andy is Quynh’s girlfriend. Joe and Andy share classes, as do Nicky and Quynh. Nile and Nicky met during introduction week three years ago and became friends during that, and Booker is Nicky’s roommate and who got to know Andy in his introduction week, the two of them becoming steady drinking buddies. Joe’s roommate turns out to be Lykon, who shares a few classes with Nile.

Nicky is content to listen to them connecting the dots, not really participating. Joe glances over to him frequently, but doesn’t really try to rope him into the conversation. Nicky’s glad for it and smiles a few times in reassurance that it’s okay with him. 

Just outside of his building, however, the subject of Booker comes up.

“I just don’t know,” Nile says, shrugging. “He’s very sweet and caring, and I think he might like me, but he won’t ask me out! I kind of want him to ask me out, though. I won’t say no.” 

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” Joe offers.

Nicky shakes his head. “He’s not going to ask you out,” he says, as he tries to untangle his keys. As he glances up, he sees Nile’s hurt look on her face. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. He’s just been through a bad break-up,” he rushes to explain.

“What does that even mean?” Nile says, still hurt.

“They’re both good people, but their break-up circumstances were quite bad. Book got hurt quite badly. He’s okay, though, just apprehensive of dating again,” Nicky explains.

“I’m sure if you ask him out, he’ll say yes,” Joe interferes, trying to calm Nile down too.

Nicky nods in agreement. “He went and changed his shirt when he heard you were coming over - he doesn’t do that for just everyone. He certainly can't be bothered to clean up when I get in. Really, Nile, it’s going to be fine.” 

“Right.” Nile squares her shoulders. “I’m an independent woman in the 21st century. Of course I can ask a man out.”

“There you go!” Joe cheers.

“You guys coming up, then?” Nicky unlocks the door, holding it open so that Joe and Nile can come inside. 

Nile gives him a panicked look and backs away. "No, not right now! I am cold and can hear the shower begging all the way from here. Besides, I need to think about it."

Joe, who had been stepping up, ready to enter the building, steps back and gives Nicky an apologetic smile. "Next time?" he suggests. "It's poor form to let a lady walk home alone."

Nile snorts at that, which both Nicky and Joe ignore. Nicky nods. "Of course."

They smile at each other, a bit tentative, before Joe turns away. Nicky watches them go and is just about to turn inside towards the elevator when Joe jogs back up. "Nicky, wait!"

Nicky catches the door and watches Joe skid to a stop in front of him.

"Please, have you considered the art lessons yet?" he rushes. "I'd love to teach you, I meant that! I am more than willing to give you a few lessons, if you'd like that?"

"I-" Nicky gapes at him, trying to find an excuse for not having to take up on the offer. Joe, however, is looking at him hopefully, eyes shining and biting his bottom lip. "I'd love to," Nicky says, screaming internally.

He's so screwed.

Joe's smile is like the sun breaking out behind dark clouds, full and blinding. "Great! I'd been meaning to text you, weeks ago, but you seemed less than thrilled then. I never worked up the courage," he jokes, eyes twinkling with mirth.

Nicky tears his eyes away, focussing on his shoes instead and slightly shrugging. "Sorry for that," he mumbles. "You overwhelmed me a bit, that first class."

"I apologise for that," Joe says sincerely. "I never meant to make fun of you. I hope you believe me."

At Nicky's affirmative nod, Joe relaxes. He never seems to stop smiling. "I'll actually text you, this time," he promises. "We're going to make a decent artist of you yet, Nicky, mark my words. Just in time for the midterm exams too."

Nicky looks up confused. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"Joe!" Nile shouts. "I am freezing! If you don't hurry the fuck up, I'll leave your sorry ass behind!"

Joe waves into her general direction. "Coming!" he shouts back, stepping away from Nicky. He gives Nicky one last radiant smile. "I'll text! See you soon!"

Joe turns away, jogging to catch up with Nile, who has started walking again. Nicky hears their voices rise in the cold air, talking animatedly with each other.

"Yeah, see you soon." He smiles, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach at the prospect of seeing Joe outside of the safe settings of the classroom. He makes his way inside, letting the door fall in it's lock behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selena once again thank you for reading it over!
> 
> Trying to figure out how they all knew each other had me losing my mind, truthfully. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about either art nor college and i will not let this be used against me.
> 
> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
